Hetalia PvP
by WorldPeaceHetalia
Summary: It's the Hetalia PvP series! A series of pranks planned by 1p and 2p America! I don't own any of these pranks, PvP does. I hope you like this!
1. France

Hetalia PvP with the Americas

Haircut Prank (France)

Monday, July 6, 2015

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! So here's another fanfic for you guys. I decided to mix together Hetalia and PrankvsPrank. First up is France. I hope you guys enjoy!**

1p America's P.O.V.

(turns on camera)

"Ok, so Al and I got hair extensions from the mall that look EXACTLY Francois and Francis's hair. They're on the computer right now deciding what movie we all should see tonight because it's their turn. We are going to go up to them and "cut" their hair."

(glances at Al)

"Ready, babe?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Al, be quiet!"

"Sorry!"

Timeskip

Al and I walk up the stairs. Al has the camera in his hands and I have the hair extensions and scissors'. Yao and Yang, Feli and Luci, and Artie and Ollie see us walk up the stairs. They all raise an eyebrow when they see the camera and hair extensions. Al quietly puts the camera on Lovi and Flavio's desk as they both walk in. Al walks over to me and I hand him the hair extension for Francois. We both look over at Yao, Yang, Feli, Luci, Artie, Ollie, Lovi, and Flavi. They all glance over at Francis and Francois and then look back at us. Yao and Yang look at Al and I with faces that say 'Are you going to "cut" their hair?' while pointing at them. We nod and Artie and Ollie quietly whisper to us,"They-well, Francis is going to get bloody pissed."

We quietly walk over to Francis and Francois when Francis asks,"Do you guys want to see _Jurassic World_ or _Inside Out_?" Everyone replies,"We don't care." Francis and Francois go back to what they were doing as Al and I take a chunk of their hair and say,"Dudes, your hair is kind of messy right here."

"Well, hair gets mes-"

We both "cut" their hair as they are talking. Once we do that the stop talking and whirl their chairs around at us. Francois is looking at us with a 'Really, guys?' face on. Francis, on the other hand, looks like he just saw someone burn a rose.

"Did you just fucking cut my hair, Alfred?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Dude, I didn't mean-"

"What do you mean 'I didn't mean it'?!"

France runs to the bathroom downstairs as he yells to me,"I FUCKING 'ATE YOU!" We all look at Francois and he just says,"What? I don't really care about my 'air."

"Ah, fuck! We should've done if for real then!" Al says loud enough for us to hear, but not too loud that Francis hears too. Francois raises his eyebrow at us and Al shows him the hair extension he used for him.

"I should have known you two were up to something!"

Everyone else who saw start to laugh, Francois starts to chuckle, and Al starts to laugh really hard. I grab the camera and head on down to the bathroom. When I get there, Francis is trying to find the spot where I "cut" his hair.

"Alfred, do you know 'ow long it is going to take to grow this back?!"

"Look, dude, I'm sorry."

I give him the hair extension as he says,"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Francis then finds the little clip that shows that it's a hair extension. I start to laugh so hard that I fall on the floor. Francis looks at me with a relived look on his face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! DUDE, YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

"I'm so glad that was fake!"

By the time Francis finds out that this was fake, everyone in the house is laughing.

"We're getting you guys back, you know!" Francis and Francois say.

I look back at the camera and say,"This goes down in the success file! See ya peeps later!"

I turn off the camera and start to laugh again.

We are all laughing but Francis isn't. After a few more minutes of us laughing, Francis gives in and starts to laugh too.

"Hey, guys," Mattie says.

We all turn too look at him as he says,"What movie are we going to see?

Extended Ending

"..." (Yao and Yang)

"..." (Feli and Luci)

"..." (Artie and Ollie)

"..." (Ludwig and Lutz)

"..." (Francis and Francois)

"..." (Lovi and Flavi)

"..." (Mattie and Matt)

"..." (Kiku and Kuro)

"..." (Al and I)

"How about we see _Jurassic World_ first, and then _Inside Out_ after?" Ivan says.

We all nod our heads in agreement. We start to walk out the door when Francis says,"I'm sitting in the back seat so Alfred can't do anything." We start to giggle a little as we get in the car. I look at Al and he has a mischievous smirk on his face. No one sees this but me. The smirk says _'Next targets: Kiku and Kuro'._ I smile back at him in agreement. This will be fun.

Fin(land)

 _Next people up: Kiku and Kuro with the flour leaf blower!_

 **Author's Note: Hi, everyone! If any of you don't know what PrankvsPrank is, GOOGLE IT. Just kidding, it's a prank channel on YouTube that's AWESOME. I don't own any part of the prank, I just incorporated into this fic. Here's the link to this awesome video:** **/gWKDYMShIew**

 **If you just want to look it up, just put pvp haircut prank. As I said before, Kiku and Kuro are next with the leaf blower flour prank, so stay tuned! I hope you guys liked this fic!**

 **WorldPeaceHetalia is outta here!**


	2. Japan

Hetalia PvP with the Americas

Flour Leaf-Blower Prank (Japan)

Tuesday, July 7, 2015

 **Author's Note:**

 **What up guys! Here's the next part to Hetalia PvP!**

 **WARNING: THERE IS SLIGHT NUDITY AND THERE IS YAOI. Slight cussing. NO LIKE NO READ! Otherwise, enjoy peeps!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me and neither does this prank.**

1p America's P.O.V.

(turns camera on)

"Ok, so do you guys remember when Al and I had to put a leaf blower to blow in our face and our faces were bloated? I'm sure you guys remember that was the result of us failing to eat an entire plate full of wasabi that Kuro and Kiku dared us to do. Well, Al and I decided it's time for a little revenge."

(turns camera to face Al)

"We're gonna put flour in the leaf-blower and then turn it on as they're still asleep. It's 6:30 in the morning on Saturday, so not many of us are up right now. Al, are you done yet?"

"I wanna get as much as I can in it so there's more for them to clean up," Al says.

"If you're gonna up that much in the leaf-blower, you're the one who is gonna spray them with the leaf-blower," I tell him.

"Sure, this is our prank, but I don't want to be the one to get sliced in half by Kiku and Kuro with their katanas. Seriously dudes, I think they sleep with their katanas under their pillows." I say as I look at the camera.

"You hold the camera then, babe," Al tells me as he finishes filling the leaf-blower with flour.

"Fine-WHAT THE HELL, AL!? OUT OF ALL THE PLACES TO TOSS-"

"BABE, BE QUIET! As for the flour on your crotch, that was an accident," Al tells me.

"Aw man! These were my best shorts too! Oh well, you just tossed a bit of flour on me. It could be worse," I say. I turn the camera off so it's not on as we set up the prank.

"What the bloody hell are you wankers doing up this early?!"

Al and I both look to the hallway and see Artie with a pissed face and and Ollie with a sleepy face on.

"Do you wankers know what time it is?! Not to mention it's a SATURDAY MORNING?!" Artie yells at the both of us.

"Dude, shut up! We can't have Kiku or Kuro hear us!" I whisper-scream at Artie.

Artie looks like he is gonna yell again but Al sent him a glare that shut him up.

"What are you guys *yawn* doing anyway?" Ollie says sleepily.

I smirk and Al just says,"That's for us to know and you to find out."

With that being said, Al picks up the leaf-blower and I pick up the camera. We both start walking to Kiku and Kuro's room when Ludwig and Lutz walk out of their room. I start to worry that they are-well Luddy will stop us but they just look at us with a face that I can't explain. It looks like both of them are either okay with us doing this, or just don't wanna ask. We continue to walk to Kiku and Kuro's room. They never lock their door for some weird reason but after this prank, they probably will. Just as Al is about to open the door, I run back into the kitchen and get the rest of the flour to throw on them after Al gets them with the lear-blower. Al smirks at me and then quietly opens the door. Kiku and Kuro have a window in their room, so it's a bit easier to see since the sun is still rising. We quietly step over to Kiku and Kuro's bed. They are cuddling with each other and are smiling in their sleep. It's too bad this cute scene is about to be ruined.

"So, how are we gonna do this, Al?" I ask him.

Al looks around for a bit before smirking and then telling me,"First, put the camera down on the night stand by the door. I'll do the rest but you need to help me lift the blanket off of them a little, okay?"

"Okay."

I set the camera down and then turn it on. We can always edit this part out. Al motions for me to come over to him. He's by the end of the bed with the leaf-blower.

"Okay, just lift up the blanket and I'll put the leaf-blower in between them so it gets their body and face," Al tells me.

I nod and lift up the blanket. It surprises me that they both sleep with only their boxers. I feel my face get hot and when I look at Al, he just smirks at me. I just look away as Al places the leaf-blower. Al gives me a thumbs up to show that he's got the leaf-blower in position. As I walk closer to Kuro's side of the bed, I ask Al,"Should I just put the flour on them now?"

"No, because if they feel the flour going on them, they might wake up and that will ruin the prank. Also, what's the point of getting them once? Isn't it more fun to get them twice? Or even more than twice? Besides, we'll get them when they least expect it and then get them again. They won't expect that either. You agree, babe?" Al tells me.

I think about this and then nod my head. Al smirks and then says,"Remember, once all the flour is out of the leaf-blower, try to get as much flour as you can on them with your bag of flour. I don't care where, just get it on them."

I nod my head again as Al places his hand on the nob to turn the leaf-blower on. Al looks at me and then says with a smirk,"Ready to see two pissed Japanese people in the morning?"

"Hell yea!" I quietly yell.

I get into position to throw the flour and when I finished positioning myself, Al turns on the leaf-blower.

 _(FOOOSHMMM)_

Kiku and Kuro wake up, but they don't get out of the bed fast enough to stop us.

"WHAT IN-" Kuro starts to yell but some of the flour that was in the leaf-blower got in his mouth as he started to yell so that shut him up.

Once that happened, I started to throw the flour. I throw a big portion of flour on Kuro's head and some gets on to Kiku's chest. Kiku rolls out of the bed but I manage to throw the rest on him just as he falls off the bed. From what I saw when I threw the flour on Kiku, it got on his chest and face as he rolled off the bed. Both of them stay still once leaf-blower is turned off and I stop throwing the flour. Al starts to laugh really hard and I go over and grab the camera to get all the footage of all the flour on Kiku and Kuro. I walk over to Kiku and Kuro, with the camera, and almost died of laughter right then and there. Kuro was coughing out the flour and trying to wipe all the flour off of him. His entire body was covered in the flour. There was a lot of flour in his hair, his chest had so much flour on it, that most of it was falling onto his boxers. His arms were covered too,, along with his legs. Kuro looked like a snowman. I start to laugh as I walk over to Kiku. I bend the camera down so the camera catches footage of Kiku too. Kiku's face looked like he was hit by a ghost and his chest is covered in flour and...blood?! I look at Kiku's face again to see that his nose is bleeding. That's must have been from falling off the bed and falling on his face. I start to laugh so hard that I start to cry.

"OH MY GOD DUDES! YOU NEED TO SEE YOUR FACES RIGHT NOW, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I scream while laughing.

Al is laughing so hard he can't even breathe. Kiku suddenly stands up with one hand covering his nose. He starts walking over to Al and pulls him up from his position on the ground. He then starts to push him out of the room with one hand and then with the hand he used to cover his nose, he starts to push me out too. He doesn't even mind that there is so much blood coming out of his nose.

"Pfffff, mornin' guys," I say.

Al is still dying of his laughter and he can't even speak. All that comes out of his mouth is laughter.

"Thank you guys for the wake up carr," Kiku says in a very calm voice.

I'm confused since I thought he was gonna get pissed immediately. Kiku shoves both me and Al out of his room. He gives us a smile that looks forced before slamming the door. Al and I get off the floor to stand up and when we do, we see everyone behind us with a 'PFFFFFF' face on. The door suddenly opens again and Kiku throws the leaf-blower out. He slams the door again. The leaf-blower lands in between me and Al. Well, at least Kiku was nice enough not to hit us with the leaf-blower.

"Well that' wasn't quiet the reaction-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Al is suddenly interrupted by Kuro yelling. Everyone starts to laugh so hard that they are rolling around on the floor while crying from their laughter.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRFFFFFFFRRRREEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD!" Kiku screams at the top of his lungs.

All of us start to laugh even harder than before.

"NEVER MIND! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Al screams while laughing. The camera is still on but as always, we can edit stuff out. I point the camera in the direction of everyone to catch footage of everyone laughing.

(turns carmera around)

I look into the camera, still laughing, and say,"I'm filing this in the-HAHAHA- major success file! Thanks for watching and we'll see you peeps later!"

I close the camera and then start laughing again.

OH MY GOD, BEST PRANK EVER, BABE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Al screams through his laughter.

Everyone else is laughing so hard they can't breathe and tears are coming out of their eyes.

I WAS BLOODY WRONG FOR YELLIN' AT YOU GUYS THIS MORNING! THIS WAS BLOODY WORTH NOT YELLING FURTHER AT YOU GUYS! PRICELESS! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Artie yells through his laughter.

Everyone is still laughing and I'm pretty impressed that Al and I pull a prank that got everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, to laugh. I mean, we even got Ludwig, Lutz, Francois, Lovino, and Artie to laugh. I thought they were just gonna stand there with blank looks on their faces.

Our laughter starts to calm down when all of a sudden, we hear weird noises coming from Kiku and Kuro's room.

"What the hell is going on in there!?" Al yells.

Extended Ending

2p Japan's P.O.V.

I can't berieve what just happened right now! Kiku and I were peacefurry sreeping when arr of a sudden, we were woken up by frour in our face! Kiku got rid of both of them, but we stirr have arr this frour on us. Damn you Arfred and Arren!

"How are we supposed to get arr this off of us?!" Kiku yerrs quietry.

It is going to be rearry hard to take arr this frour off of us. I rook over at Kiku and see that his face is pink arr over and he's trying to get the frour off of him by trying to brush arr of it off quickry. When Kiku starts to brush the frour off of his chest, some of the frour farrs on his boxers. I start to feer uncomfortabre, but in a preasurabre way. When Kiku starts to brush the frour out of his hair. I grab him by his arm and purr him into my rap, and then start to kiss him. Kiku is very surprised but he srowry starts to kiss me back. I frip Kiku on his back so now I'm on top. I purr away from Kiku to see that his face is arr red.

"K-K-Kuro-"

I cut Kiku off by kissing him again. I srip my tongue into his mouth and start to move my tongue around. When I purr away, there is a thin rine of sariva that stirr connects us. When I rook at Kiku's face, his face is red arr over. I bend down to Kiku's ear and whisper,"When I'm done, your face won't be the onry thing that's red."

2p America's P.O.V.

"What the hell is going on in there?!" I yell. It's not as loud as my normal yell, but only because it's early in the morning. We were all laughing because of the AWESOME prank Alfred and I pulled, but then we hear weird noises coming from Kiku and Kuro's room. Like, WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!

"W-W-What's g-g-going on i-in th-there?" Alfie says in a scared voice.

"Ohonhonhon, it seems like Kiku and Kuro are getting zome!" Francis says with a smirk on his face.

I look over at the 1ps and they all seem to have the same face on, 'Are you serious right now?!'

"Why are you guys complaining? It's not like we won't do it later on," Francois says with a completely straight face.

Alfie, Artie, Francis, Yao, Ivan, Mattie, Feli, Luddy, and Lovi look a bit scared but they are blushing at the same time. Me, Ollie, Francois, Yang, Viktor, Matt, Luci, Lutz, and Flavi, however, have very big smirks on our faces.

"S-S-SHUT UP!" Alfie, Artie, Francis, Yao, Ivan, Mattie, Feli, Luddy, and Lovi scream at all of us.

The rest of us just start to laugh.

Timeskip

Noon

After that rather...erotic scene this morning, everyone is now in there room.

"Babbbbbeeeee, I want a burggggeeeeerrrrrrrr," Alfie whines.

I sigh and walk out of our room and start walking to the kitchen. As I walk to the kitchen Artie and Ollie are walking back to their room with tea in their hands.

"Let me guess, a burger?" Artie asks me.

I just nod my head and continue to walk to the kitchen. I grab the burger from the fridge and start to walk back to my room. As I walk back, I get an idea. I walk back into our room with Alfie's hamburger.

"Aww, thanks babe!" Alfie says as he grabs the burger from my hand and starts to eat it.

How the fuck does Alfred eat this shit?! It's fucking disgusting!

"I know who we should prank next," I whisper to Alfie.

"*nom nom* Who? *nom*" Alfie says as he eats the burger. Disgusting as fuck, man!

I lean down and then whisper into Alfie's ear,"Artie and Ollie."

*COUGH* *CHOKE* *COUGH*

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

After Alfie is done choking, he says,"They are gonna get pissed, but it will be WORTH IT!"

"Shut up! We can't have anyone hear us!" I quietly yell.

"Sorry."

I sigh and then flop on the bed.

Fin(land)

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back with the second part of Hetalia PvP! The part with 1p and 2p Japan, I know it's a bit lemony, but I just felt like putting it in there. If you guys want me to make a lemon of that entire part, just tell me and I'll do it. Also, I know most of you guys know that Japan's accent turns Ls to Rs, but for the ones that aren't obvious, I put them below here so you can see what they are.**

 **peacefurry - peacefully**

 **rine - line**

 **Arfred - Alfred**

 **Arren - Allen**

 **uncomfortabre - uncomfortable**

 **yerrs - yells**

 **quietry - quietly**

 **frour - flour**

 **arr - all**

 **feer - feel**

 **srip - slip**

 **srowry - slowly**

 **quickry - quickly**

 **purr - pull**

 **stirr - still**

 **berieve - believe**

 **sreeping - sleeping**

 **preasureabre - pleasureable**

 **When Al and Alfred yelled in the beginning of the story, Al accidentally tossed some flour on Alfred's underwear (the spot where his crotch is) when he finished putting the flour in the leaf-blower. Also, I know in the real prank, Jesse had Jeana put her face to the leaf-blower, but I thought that Kiku and Kuro would get suspicious if Al and Alfred made them put their face to the leaf-blower. And as Allen said, Artie and Ollie are next so stay tuned for their part.**

 **WorldPeaceHetalia is outta here!**


End file.
